The Demon Sky
by IceQueenofSlytherin
Summary: Naruto had finished the war. She thought she finally wiped her hands clean and was going to finally see her loved ones. Well...until the Sage of Six Paths came and told Naruto that she wasn't done. That a great danger lay beyond the dimensions and it was up to her save it...or reap it straight to hell itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am starting a new story so tell me how this is as we progress. I do not own anything. Nothing at all. Nope.**

 **Warnings: Fem. Naruto**

Prologue:

Darkness.

That was all Naruto could see. That was all she could really _feel_. It was strange, you don't think you could feel darkness until you actually experience this unfortunate ordeal. It feels like a numbness, like nothing…like you're just there really. Naruto didn't know what to expect when the darkness came for her. Would she finally be with her parents? Her friends? Would Kurama come with her? She didn't know what she would do if he suddenly disappeared from her life. As annoying as the fox was, Naruto came to see Kurama as a sibling…..not that she would ever tell him that.

Then there was _light_. Beautiful warm breathtaking light that wrapped around her bloodied body, almost like those hugs she longed for as a child. She felt the light heal, the blood slip off of her as if it were sand instead of sticky liquid, bruises lighten to nothing, broken bones snap into place with no pain, and her seal reform. Naruto was brand new, the only thing the light couldn't heal was the emotional and mental pain she had to go through. That was permanent.

 **"** **Kit."** Came a gruff voice and Naruto nearly cried in relief. Kurama didn't leave her. She wasn't alone. **"Kit. Stop your annoying and depressing emotions, I can feel them from the back of your mind."**

 _'_ _Well that relief was short lived._ ' Naruto thought grumpily. "Oi you over-sized kitten do you know where we are?"

 **"** **Why you little! Listen here you hairless monkey I may be the most powerful of the Bijuu but even I can't tell where a place is by just darkness. Ever think of that? No of course not. You know why? I'll tell you why it's because your observation skills are about as good as rocks that's why."** Kurama ranted in his cage, occasionally throwing a few more insults just to be sure Naruto got the point she had damaged his pride severely.

 _'_ _Note to self, never call the stupid fox an over-sized kitten again.'_ Naruto sighed.

 **"** **Kit something is wrong with that light."** Naruto tilted her head to the side confused. **"It's gathering energy, somewhere around the center. And it's trying to mute the connection between us."**

"Wha?! What do you mean! I thought we were dead and now something else is trying to kill us?!" Naruto waited for a response but received none. "Kura-chan?!"

"No need to be alarmed child, Kurama just went to take a small nap while you and I talk." Naruto was startled and turned around to see an old man in white robes.

"Who are you?! If you think you can take him from me than you are sadly mistaken like so many others before you old man!" Naruto shouted.

The old man just smiled gently his eyes full of warm affection. "I'm glad to see someone finally taking care of my son. It's been so long of him just wandering around alone with no one but his siblings."

Naruto felt a shard of ice pierce her heart in realization. It spread through her vein like an icy fire, like fear. This man was the nine tailed fox's father. That would make him the _Sage of Six Paths_. Kurama had told him of his father once before, and even the all powerful nine tailed fox's description didn't live up to the power rolling off of the man before her. This _Legendary_ man.

"What can I do for you Sage-sama?" Naruto mustered up every ounce of respect she had throughout her hard life and poured it into those words. This man while he had created the chakra beasts, which in turn had taken her parents away from her, and caused the village to scorn her for so long…had given her Kura-chan her Nii-san.

The Sage chuckled "Oh my child you have given me far more than I could have ever hoped for. You have united my children together once more, you don't know what peace that gives to a father's mind. For so long I had hoped and waited for the child of the prophesy to appear, then my dear you appeared, like a shinning beacon of hope to us all."

Naruto was confused. "I don't understand Sage-sama, if I were the child of the prophesy then I would have done a better job. There would have been less casualties out on the battlefields. I would have been able to save my loved ones. But I wasn't able to Sage-sama…..and I wonder what could you possibly want with me now that the war is over?"

Sadness and nostalgia could be seen plain as day on the old man's face before he seemed to muster the strength to speak. " Naruto I know life has not been kind to you…..and you wish to see your loved ones. Unfortunately you are needed in another dimension where it is slowly ascending to chaos. You my dear must be the child of the prophesy once more in order to put a stop to this."

Anger was Naruto's first reaction. Then sorrow. Another world? Another family? Could she handle the heartbreak? Could she be strong? Can she stand and fight once more?

"Before you make your decision my dear I want you to think on this. Millions of people need your help. The world is ascending to darkness. It needs a leader Naruto….they need you." The old Sage spoke solemnly.

Naruto now knew her answer. "I'll do it Sage-sama."

The old man brightened "Good! Now to go to this new dimension, you need to be reborn, so if-"

"Hold on a sec old man. I have certain conditions about being reborn." Naruto interrupted angrily.

The old sage raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh do tell."

"When I'm reborn the fox goes with me. Two, my powers, chakra control, skills, _everything_ goes with me. Three, I want to look exactly the same as I do now in memory of my parents. You got that old man? Except maybe make my hair exactly like my mother's I want to remember her. Four, I want my Tou-san's Hokage coat, kunai, and his leaf headband. Five, from my mother I want her kunai and I want her swords. I also want her necklace that every Uzumaki heiress gets on their coming of age day. Six, I still want the toad contract. Seven, I still want to be related to the Uzumaki and Namikaze even if it's faint. I still want to be the daughter of Kushina and Minato. Those are my terms and conditions. Do you accept or deny?" Naruto crossed her arms giving the Sage a hard look.

The Sage just looked amused even a little devious. "Very well my dear I accept those terms, although you should be a little more specific, just incase someone gets a little…mischievous."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Then there was darkness…again.

Naruto was seriously starting to get aggravated with the whole darkness thing. All she really wanted was a little light…and for the stupid fox to shut up.

 **"** **You met my father?! You made a deal by yourself? Now look where we are genius! In darkness AGAIN! Are you sure you didn't land yourself in hell for pissing off one too many people you stupid monkey?"** Kurama demanded

Naruto felt what little patience she had snap. "ONII-CHAN IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I WILL HIT YOU SO HARD EVERY ONE OF YOUR DEMENTED SIBLINGS WILL FEEL IT DATTEBANE!"

They both froze for two reasons. Reason number one, Naruto just called the great nine tailed demon fox, feared by all Onii-chan. Reason number two, Naruto just said Dattebane, an old verbal tick her mother used to say that was so very close to her Dattebayo. But Naruto got rid of her verbal tick months ago through stress and practice…why was it back?

 **"** **Gaki, care to explain why you felt the very** ** _need_** **to call me Onii-chan and why you just said your mother's verbal tick?"** Kurama said almost calmly. Naruto had to admit that scared her far more than his temper tantrums.

But before she could answer there was a flicker of light in there never ending Naruto was thanking the gods for. Saved by the bell never felt truer in that moment. Then the light started to get brighter and brighter. Soon it was too bright to even look at, Kurama and Naruto had to close their eyes and look away but the two of them heard a woman's voice that sounded distant but near at the same time.

"Ah look at her Iemitsu! Isn't she adorable!" A woman that neither Kurama or Naruto could see.

"She's so kawaii! Eto…I thought we were having a boy Nana dearest." A male probably the father cluelessly asked.

Naruto felt a vein in her head pop. "DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY TO YOU DATTEBANE?! I HAVE BOOBS YOU HAIRLESS DUMB MONKEY OF A HUMAN MALE! IF I EVEN CATCH YOU LOOKING AT ME WRONG I'LL BEAT YOU TO THE NEXT CENTURY TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN STYLE DATTEBANE!

Naruto got whacked over the head with one of Kurama's tails. **"Although I agree with your assessment imouto it seems like you have just been born therefor you have no boobs. And your gender is now unrecognizable. Such a shame really….you would have been cuter as a fox kit."** Kurama huffed in a superiorly.

Naruto opened her mouth to go off on the stupid fox but smiled slyly, was that a compliment Kura-nii-chan?"

Kurama huffed whacking her with another one of his tails but didn't deny her claim which made her feel that much more smug and giddy. They turned back to the scene to see the couple cooing at Naruto through her mind's eye, which looked a tad creepy to her since she didn't have a mind of a baby or the emotions of one.

" What should we name her Iemitsu?" Nana giddily asked cooing over Naruto and rubbing their noses together gently. Naruto could slowly feel a maternal bond forming between Nana and herself but she doesn't think Nana could ever replace her original mother.

"Ah I know we should name her Tsunayoshi!" Iemitsu announced proudly. Naruto blanched, forget it. She doesn't see herself forging a bond with such an idiot. Not when her original father gave his life for his daughter to be safe and happy. Nope. This idiot is a no go in Naruto's mind.

"Iemitsu that isn't a proper name for a girl like our daughter!" Nana scolded lightly while still holding her daughter gently in her arms.

"Then what do you want to name her my love?" Iemitsu asked in a lovestruck tone that made Naruto's eye twitch internally.

"I want to name her….Naruko…our precious Naruko." Nana murmured holding the now named Naruko close as if to protect her from all harm.

Iemitsu smiled. "Very well. Welcome to the family Naruko Sawada."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends! I'm back again. Tell me what you think. I don't own anything. Nothing at all. Wish I did.**

 **Warnings: Fem. Naruto, language**

Chapter 1:

The first year of Naruko's life had only two words to describe it…..horrifically boring.

Naruko may now have the body of a one year old, but she still had the mind of her sixteen year old self. It disturbed her to constantly be fed formula milk, shit her diapers, and do nothing but sleep all the damn time! So Naruko and her Onii-chan got aquatinted more often than not, all they could do was talk and talk. It's not like they could do anything else except perhaps subject Naruko's idiot of a father to changing a diaper. Which was quite amusing to see the stupid man in such distress.

Despite all that, Naruko's relationship with Nana only grew. Every morning at the exact same time when the sun came up, Nana would come to the nursery and coo good morning to her precious baby girl. Tell Naruko how nothing would ever harm the light of her life. She would often play with Naruko, give her playful eskimo kisses, and just _love_ Naruko. Naruko imagined if Kushina had ever survived the attack, that's how she would care for her. Naruko honestly can say without a doubt she adores her new mother and would do anything keep the light in her eyes.

Her new father on the other hand…has much to be desired. After only three weeks of Naruko's birth, he left saying that his work needed him back for important matters and he would return as soon as possible. Nana was all smiles saying how she couldn't wait for her darling husband's return, but Naruko saw beyond that, she saw the hurt, pain, and loneliness. Naruko wanted to murder her father for putting such an expression on her new mother's face. Iemitsu was nothing like Minato. He was an idiot, ignorant, loud, annoying, while obviously comes from a high position, but he was not a leader, had zero charisma, and was in no way suited for fatherhood. Minato on the other hand had been a genius, freakishly observant, quiet, charismatic, a leader, and a _Hokage._ The idiot in no shape or form could top that. Hell, the fox likes the blonde Yondaime more than this stupid excuse for a male.

(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)

The second year was not much better on any account….but it was…..better.

Naruko established that in honor of her mother Kushina she would let her hair grow as long as hers' used to be. It was something that gave her a little comfort that her mother would always be with her in some form. As it turns out, the Sage of Six Paths had indeed keep his promise to her, and had in fact turned her hair Uzumaki red, something Naruko both took great pride and ire in.

Well, it all started while Naruko was in front of a mirror at the store admiring her beautiful red hair. Then it went downhill from there when someone called her 'Tomato Head'. Her hair then proceeded to split into nine tails not unlike her mother. While she wanted the red hair, she didn't want it to split it into nine tails. That just reminded her a little bit too much of the fox residing in her head. Quite frankly it disturbed her. Well….until her new mother told her how kawaii her precious daughter was. Now she only hates it….a little. The stupid fox got a kick out of the blush that spread on her face.

Her mother also started to coax her into saying 'Okaa-san'. Naruko new she didn't bother with it the first year because she was still heartbroken over Iemitsu leaving and never calling. If Naruko where a cruel person she would have given him to Kurama-nii as a plaything. But she was slightly merciful, so she will at least let him keep his manhood and _then_ give him to the fox.

Eventually, Naruko did say 'Okaa-san to Nana, and Naruko couldn't be more happier that she had. The pure joy that lite up her mother's entire face warmed her heart with love and affection for the woman. Nana then spent the rest of the week spoiling her, giving her treats, buying her new stuffed animals, longer snuggles, and her favorite….tellings of how much she loved Naruko.

Her new mother didn't try to make her say 'Otou-san' and for that she was grateful. Naruko had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't want to tell her daughter that her father is never home because of his job. That he finds his work more important than his family…no it would be too painful for Nana to ever say such a thing, so she avoided it at all costs.

Talking eventually turned to walking, which then turned to running and jumping. Naruko didn't care how old she was at the moment. She had her Kura-nii-chan and her Okaa-san, what more could she ask for? All she cared about was that she was happy. and the hole that was in her heart was stitching itself millimeter by millimeter. It was a slow process, but it was happening.

The Sage of Sixth Paths was right, Naruko did find a family. She was happy. From time she was born all the way to five…Then it all went to hell.

(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)

The Rokudaime Hokage. Supreme Commander of the Nations. Princess of Uzushiagakure. The Last Namikaze. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Unofficial Queen of Nations. Prank Mistress from Hell.

Was Stumped.

"What the hell am I going to do about this Aniki 'ttebane?!" Naruko shouted.

 **"** **I find this terribly amusing. The Rokudaime Hokage savior of the Fire Nation can't bloody well figure out how to tell her mother she broke her favorite vase. How riveting. I'm sure every enemy is rolling around in their grave. Congratulations gaki."** Kurama drawled.

"Ah Naru-chan! I thought I heard a noise? Mama's coming baby!" The sound of pounding feet on the stairs only increased Naruko's fear ten fold. Nana burst through the door looking frazzled and worried, then confused when she saw the utterly terrified look on her daughter's face. When she looked down. She understood.

Nana looked down, her eyes covered by her bangs. "A-a-ah O-okaa-san I didn't m-mean t-to do it." Naruko stuttered out.

"Naruko-chan." Nana said in a sing song voice. Naruko felt dread pool in her stomach, even Kurama felt a twinge of fear of this mortal.

"Naruko-chan's been a very naughty naughty girl! Mama needs to teach you how to behave!" Nana's eyes flashed up pulling a cleaver, only Nana knows where. With a wicked smile and a tilt of her head she spoke the last few words of Naruko's doom. "Time for a lesson."

 **"** **Kit run."**

 _'_ _You don't need to tell me twice!'_ Naruto thought frantically her body twisted and ready to bolt just, until the phone rang. Then Nana did a complete 180 turning back to the loving, naive, and oblivious mother from before. Naruko thought she might faint from the relief she felt.

 **"** **I never thought I would meet a mortal I fear more than Kushina."** Kurama murmured. Naruko with out a doubt agreed, her mother was the sweetest person until you did something wrong and she thought you needed a lesson. It was a good thing she still had all her ninja abilities or she didn't think she would have been able to survive.

"Ah good news Naru-chan! Your father's coming home!And with guests!" Nana cheered with a wide smile.

 _Never mind I'd rather have my mother slice me to bits…._

(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)

"My precious little girl! Daddy's home!" Iemitsu sang with his arms out as if awaiting a hug from the said girl. Naruko's eye twitched when she swore she saw _flowers_ in the idiots background.

 _'_ _Play nice. Play nice. Play nice. Play nice.'_

 _"_ Papa! Naru-chan's so happy that your home dattebane!" Naruko baby talked to her father. It was better to play stupid than to have to answer unwanted questions after all.

 **"** **Kill me now…."** Kurama moaned.

Iemitsu squealed. "Papa's brought special people home for you my sweet girl! This here is my boss and the man next to him is….er…his….cousin."

Naruko stared blankly at the man standing next to her 'father' and the man with a chameleon on his fedora. Naruko flashed her cute smile, pointing at the old man "Jiji!"

Iemitsu's jaw dropped while the man had an amused smirk on his face. "Ah…no Naru-chan…."

The old man smiled. "It's quite alright Iemitsu. She can call me Jiji, although little one the proper term in Italy is Nonno for grandpa. Which in fact is where we are from piccola." ( _Little One)_

Naruko widened her eyes in cute surprise. "Waa! Sugoi ne!" She rushed over and hugged the old man who looked quite startled at the action, but welcomed it. Naruko broke from the hug with her cute smile in place and turned to the man. "Ohiyo! Naru-chan's Naruko! But you can call Naru-chan, Naru-chan dattebane. What's your name?"

The man studied her for a minute before answering curtly. "Reborn."

Inwardly Naruko smirked. Time to see how good her acting skill where. "Waa! You look way older than Naru-chan, so Naru-chan will call you Nii-san dattebane."

Naruko turned to her father with pleading eyes who looked like he had an aneurysm. "Papa! Can Nii-san be Naru-chan's Nii-san?"

Iemitsu looked like someone told him they killed puppies and kittens for fun and enjoyed it. "Ah…..ano…..Naru-chan." Nonno was looking with the scene with undisguised amusement at seeing his underling trying to get out of a very tedious situation. Reborn on the other hand was looking at the girl with surprise in his eyes but with a little suspicion as well.

That was when her mother decided to chime in. "Of course you have a Nii-san Naru-chan! Oh how exciting another member too the family." Nana smiled brightly clapping her hands together.

Naruko squealed and hugged Reborn's legs much to the death shock of Iemitsu and Nonno. "Yatta! Reborn-nii-san is Naru-chan's Nii-san dattebane!"

Naruko felt the stirrings of killing intent in the back of her mind and had to gather all of her will power not to laugh. _'Oi you stupid fox are you sulking?!'_

 **"** **You are the Imouto to the great demon king! It's not within anyone's rights to go and steal you away!"** Kurama mumbled angrily.

Naruko nearly fell on her face at the fox's explanation. _'But you are my Aniki. Nothing will ever change that, so stop sulking like a five year old 'ttebane.'_

 ** _"_** **You are** ** _my Kit._** **Just remember you are** ** _mine_** **alone imouto. I don't like to share. Not after the few thousand death experiences you put me through. If he harms you I will have him as my plaything along with your worthless new papa. I'm sure if I can find him, Minato will join me on such** ** _fun_** **activities."** Kurama growled.

Naruko froze. She felt like someone had stabbed ice in her stomach and left her with veins of ice. _'You mean to tell me that my father is still in my head somewhere dattebane?!'_

 **"** **If I can find him Kit…..and what do you have to offer me that I would go find the man that sealed me in the first place?"** He huffed, fluffing his tails with importance.

Naruko thought about it. What did she have? Then she remembered a conversation from two years ago that she shut down with him. _'If you agree Aniki. I'll become your full blooded sister and become a hanyou.'_

There was silence on her brother's part. Which either meant he was thinking about it or he was shocked. **"Deal Kit. I'll find your father. I'll even drag him here if the bastard resists."**

Naruko beamed on the inside, kissing the fox's furry cheeks. _'Thank you Aniki.'_

The fox grumbled and Naruko swore she saw a blush across those furry cheeks as well but before she could get a good look, Naruko was pulled back into the real world.

Naruko grabbed Reborn's hand. "Come on Nii-san Naru-chan wants to play with her big brother dattebane. How do you say 'brother' in Italian Nii-san?"

Reborn again was studying her looking at her as if she where something so foreign to him but familiar at the same time. Then finally he answered in his same short and curt way. "Fratello."

Naruko's eyes shinned in wonder. "Waa! Naru-chan's Nii-san is so smart. I want to be just like fratello dattebane."

Iemitsu finally cut in looking like someone had given him something sour. "Ah Naru-chan you don't want to be like Reborn."

Naruko tilted her head to the side confusedly, causing everyone to blush slightly and think the same thing.

 _Cute._

"Eh? Why not Papa?" Naruko asked sweetly while blinking adorably. Iemitsu seemed to grow nervous now that his 'precious baby girl' was asking instead of just accepting like most little girls.

"Ano, because…he…..because he….." Iemitsu struggled to come up with a response that would get his daughter away from Reborn without revealing anything. Luckily he was saved from answering that.

"Because I kill people and enjoy it." Reborn said with a sadistic smile on his face. Iemitsu looked with a cross between murderous and horrified. Nonno on the other hand looked at Reborn with hard suspicious eyes.

There was a tense silence in the room. The men expected the little girl to start crying or maybe even run away. But what happened next left them shocked to the core. "Waa! So Nii-san is Santa! How lucky!"

The men, Iemitsu and bodyguards, in the room face planted with the ground wondering how in the hell she came to that conclusion. Reborn and Nonno twitched and looking at the little girl who though Santa of all people killed people. "Ah…..Naru-chan how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Ne Papa. People have never seen Santa and he sneaks into people's houses. Naru-chan thinks that to keep the people who do see him quiet he kills them dattebane."

Reborn smirked tilted his fedora down to hide his amused eyes. "Hn. If that's the case piccola then you shouldn't want such a man in your house."

Naruko pouted. "But then Naru-chan can tell all the meanie high schooler's that Santa is real and he is not a good old man. Believe it! I will prove them wrong dattebane!"

Nonno looked at her with curious eyes almost as if in awe of the girl, but Naruko automatically dismissed that thought. She hadn't shown anything other than average five year old intelligence.

Iemitsu was smiling softly even though his chibi self was running rapidly through his mind screaming about his 'precious little baby girl being defiled by the horrors of Reborn.' Reborn himself was a shocking sight that would forfeit anyone's life that spoke of it. He was bending down on his knees and rubbing Naruko's hair with an almost _soft_ smile on his face.

Naruko smiled inwardly. _'It seems things are getting interesting.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I own nothing. Sad story really…** **Warnings: Fem Naruto, Language.**

Chapter 2:

Today was the day Naruko was destined to die. If she were to be honest with herself, she thought she would have gone the warrior's way out.

But no…..here she is….starting her first day of hell.

Kindergarden.

"Okaa-san why does Naru-chan have to leave you? Nii-san is smart and can teach Naru-chan. Naru-chan doesn't have to leave home and could stay with you forever dattebane." Naruko pleaded.

Her mother smiled softly at Naruko, petting her hair on top of her head. "Ah but Reborn has work darling. As much as you love your Nii-san he can't be there to teach you always." Mama said lovingly stroking her hair in a way that almost made Naruko purr.

"But Naru-chan still wishes Nii-san were here dattebane." Naruko pouted cutely. This time she was actually being honest. Naruko had come to have a bond with the man and only grew closer with him each time they met. Every time he saw her he would give a small smile and his eyes would soften. He let her snuggle to him and even pull on his sideburns. He has sat down with her and tutored her in Italian, and they enjoy their times together.

"I am everywhere la mia piccola volpe." _(My little fox)_ an amused dark voice said. Many of the surrounding citizens gathered at the front of the school both swooned and shivered in fear at the dark and exotic man. Naruko eyes lit up and her smile rivaled the sun itself.

She squealed rushing over and hugging Reborn's legs with adoration. "Nii-san you're here! Naru-chan knew you would come dattebane! Naru-chan missed you, why where you gone for so long?" Despite what may have started out as merely an acting game, Naruko grew to genuinely care for the man. Naruko knew she has separation issues and fears that someone will leave her and never return. It's a side effect from lack of love as a child, and that meant she was damn possessive of those she considered _hers._ So she couldn't help the tears that slid down her cheeks at the thought of Reborn leaving her. Someone who became precious to her. She wouldn't be able to bare the loss.

Reborn bent down on one knee and gently bopped her on the head. "No tears piccola volpe. I had to do something that needed taking care of. So your crying is useless." _(Little Fox)_

Naruko nodded wiping her tears away adorably. Despite having the mind of a sixteen year old, she did have a body of a five year old and that meant five year old emotions as well. "Hai Nii-san! Now watch me become smart like you and become the best! Believe it dattebane!"

Reborn smirked and rubbed Naruko's head affectionately. "I don't expect anything less piccola volpe." _(Little Fox)_

Naruko smiled widely. She leaned forward and kissed Reborn on his cheek. "Naru-chan loves you Nii-san dattebane. Naru-chan see you when Naru-chan gets out of school."

Reborn had his fedora tilted down when he stood back up to shadow the expression on his face. His eyes softened and warmed full of affection for the little girl in front of him. A real affectionate smile twitched at his lips, but it wouldn't do for someone to see his expression in public, so he kept the smile away. "Bye bye Okaa-san! Naru-chan will see you later!" Naruko gave her mother a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before running inside the building full of fire that it was going to be better this time.

 _'_ _I'm ready….for anything…_

(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)

 _'_ _Screw it I'm throwing in my cards dattebane!'_ Naruko growled in her head.

 **"** **If I recall correctly, which I do, it was your dumbass idea to go through this."** Kurama drawled while playing with his tails.

 _'_ _Listen here you damn fox! I'm at my wits end dattebane! If one more kid cries because he scrapes his knee then I'm going to commit mass murder!'_ Naruko hissed narrowing her eyes into slits.

Kurama snickered. **"You're scaring the children imouto…."**

It was true, Naruko's hair was split into nine like tails and waving around threatening to anyone who came near the furious kunoichi. Her eyes were in fox slits and narrowed into a glare, chilling everyone in the classroom to the core.

"Ah Sawada-san…..it's your turn to introduce yourself." The teacher said Naruko turned her glare to the teacher, everyone froze in fear.

 _Scary…._ Everyone thought.

"Ah Naru-chan's name is Naruko Sawada. Naru-chan has no desire to tell Naru-chan's likes and dislikes..Oh Naru-chan? Dreams for the future..Hmm. And Naru-chan has lots of hobbies." Naruko drawled.

Kurama was howling with laughter at the looks on everyone's faces. **"Oh am I looking at the next Kakashi kit?"**

 _'_ _Shut up…..I took a page out of Sensei's book. I have literally no desire to know these snot nosed brats dattebane.'_ Naruko growled.

 **"** **Oh good luck with that kit, I think one is already interested…"** Kurama snickered. It was sadly true. A little boy looked at Naruko with something akin to _admiration._ She panicked even further when the boy walked over and sat right next to her at the circle table that she had claimed for herself.

"Hello my name is Yamamoto Takeshi! Let's be friends." Takeshi said happily with a closed eye smile. Naruko felt her eye twitch, she _really_ didn't want to make friends….but she had to try. "Naru-chan is Naru-chan…" Naruko mumbled unknowingly giving a moe affect.

Takeshi widened his eyes and blushed. "Ah Nau-chan, it's nice to meet you. I like baseball and helping my pops at the shop. I don't really dislike anything….My hobbies are baseball. And my dream…well I don't know it yet."

Naruko gave a small smile. "Naru-chan likes Ramen, Nii-san, Aniki, and Mama. Naru-chan dislikes snakes and people who manipulate. Naru-chan's hobbies are training…and Naru-chan's dream is to become the best in the world."

Takeshi's eyes widened. "Waa! So you're like a ninja! So cool! Do you want to hang out after school Naru-chan?"

Naru-chan blushed, increasing the moe affect. She had _never_ been invited to anything before, so this was all new territory for her. It was strange…..but not unpleasant. "Hai Take-kun Naru-chan would like that very much." She mumbled.

Takeshi's grin rivaled every sun and star in space.

(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)

Naruko clenched her fist hardening her eyes. In front of her was the Yondaime Hokage himself. Smiling softly at his daughter as if he did nothing wrong….as if nothing had changed. "Hello musume."

Naruko could no longer hold back the tears and choked on a sob. "Otou-san…..nande…did you leave me dattebane? I missed you…Tou-san."

Minato's eyes softened and filled with sadness. "My little girl….your Tou-san has always been watching over you. It just wasn't the right time musume."

Naruko sniffled rushing forward and hugged her father tightly. "I love you Tou-chan."

Minato's eyes filled with unshed tears. "I love you too my little fox. Your mother loves you too and wishes she could see her little girl all grown up."

Naruko nuzzled her face in Minato's chest, feeling safe in her father's arms. A feeling no one could ever replicate. "So what's this I hear about you becoming part fox?" Minato questioned.

Naruko froze but then took note of the amused sound in his voice. Naruko immediately turned red in embarrassment. "Oi! I am not part fox dattebane! The stupid fox made me hanyou so I am his full blooded sister dattebane."

Minato raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh so does this mean you have fox ears and a tail little Naru-chan?" Naruko turned redder than her hair and mumbled out a yes. "Hmmm I think I would like to see this on my cute little girl." Minato chuckled.

Naruko glared but complied. On her head appeared two red fox ears, same as the Kyuubi, and nine fox tails. Kurama told her it was because of his bloodline that she received all nine fox tails so early, but she thought it was because he tweaked with the ritual.

Minato instantly blushed and glared. "If anyone of the male species comes within ten feet of you I will Rasengan them into next week."

Naruko's jaw dropped. **"Hehe seems like I'm not alone kit. I told you, you looked adorable. If anyone comes near you Imouto they will die."**

Minato glared "For once I agree. Now go back to the outside world Naru-chan. I will still be waiting for you when you get back. I love you Naru-chan."

Naruko beamed. "I love you too dattebane. I will see you when I get back Tou-chan."

(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)

"You were in your mind for an awful long time this time around Naru-chan…is everything okay?"

Naruko tensed but relaxed when she turned around and saw it was her Okaa-san. "Hai Okaa-san I was only meditating."

Her mother gave her a worried smile but let it go anyways. Naruko had after all been doing this for eight years…eight years since she has been reintroduced to her father. Her father and Aniki immediately began training her on top of everything she already knew to make sure she was safe. Minato always panicked when he thought his baby was in danger and would go into 'Yondaime mode' as she and the fox had taken to calling it.

Her father at first went 'Yondaime mode' when he first saw Takeshi through her minds eye and went on a complete bloodlust rage. It took Naruko assuring her father that he was just a friend and hugging him saying that she would never leave him. He also had separation issues, and he wasn't about to leave his daughter when he only just got her back.

Now her Nii-san…she never spoke about him. She hasn't seen him in over seven years. He hasn't contacted her, and when Naruko hadn't heard from him, she went on an emotional breakdown. Shutting down and it was only thanks to her father and her Aniki she was back to normal. Although she will _never_ trust again. If he were to ever return may the gods help him because he will have one severely pissed off Yondaime and a nine tailed demon fox.

Naruko had a good school life, she was extremely smart thanks to the two residents in her head. She applied her self and made perfect marks in all her classes. Her long red hair, so much like her mother's now reaches her knees, and her eyes are just like her father's. She's gorgeous and well into developing her mother's perfect figure that had so many men lusting after her in her day….well before a jealous blonde Yondaime got to them. Naruko may not know it but she was admired from afar by the males and female. For her strength, smarts, grace, and beauty. There was just something that just attracted everyone to her, and no one could refuse her. But Naruko was an oblivious person and was perfectly content to stay with her only two friends. Kyoko and Takeshi. Nothing else mattered to her. Heck even Kyoya and her were on good terms. Everything was perfect for her.

Nothing could go wrong….

Famous .last .words


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I don't own anything….wish I did…would be awesome. Thank you to the person who reviewed an told me my mistake. I deeply appreciate it. Enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Fem Naruto, Language.**

Chapter 3:

It was a battle that would go down in history.

Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, Rokudaime Hokage, Princess of Uzushiogakure, Supreme Commander of the Nations, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, Unofficial Queen of Nations.

Vs.

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, The Yellow Flash, Child Prodigy, Fuuinjutsu Prodigy, Most Hated Man in Iwagakure, Only Person to be classed as an S class with a Flee on Sight.

Naruko glared at Minato, tapping her foot impatiently. "Daddy…..what have I told you and Aniki about _tormenting_ the males in my school dattebane?"

Minato glared back but it looked more like a pouting child. "But Naru-chan! Your daddy doesn't like it when those nasty little creature come near trying to defile my precious baby girl!"

Naruko's eye twitched. Her father the Yondaime had just _whined_. Naruko sighed in annoyance. "Daddy not every boy is trying to defile me dattebane! Now come on, I have to get to school, are you going to sit here and pout or are you coming with me?"

Minato's pout deepened "Ne Naru-chan, so cruel to your father…..just like Kushina." he mumbled the last bit.

Naruko rolled her eyes as she adjusted her knee length socks. She quickly grabbed her school bag, ran down stairs while making sure not to trip, and grabbed the buttered toast on the table. "Bye Okaa-chan! I'm off too school dattebane."

"Bye Naru-chan! Make it a great day! I'll see you when you get home!" Her mother's cheerful voice answered.

Naruko raced through the streets, occasionally giving a 'good morning' to those that passed her.

 **"** **Maa. Maa why doesn't anything interesting ever happen anymore? At least in Konoha we had missions! It's bloody boring listening to your whining father."** Kurama huffed.

Naruko inwardly rolled her eyes. _'Now who's the one that's whining Aniki?'_

Kurama huffed but made no further comments. Naruko snapped out from within deep in her conscious when she saw the school just up ahead, with Takeshi waiting for her.

She slowed down to a stop when she finally reached him. "Sorry I'm late Take-kun. I got into an argument with an _annoying_ presence dattebane."

Takeshi laughed. "I don't mind Naru-chan. Besides, we have a test today and I really didn't study last night…so it gave me a few minutes to refresh."

Naruko smiled but her eye twitched when her father's ghost form settled right next to her. "That wasn't very nice Naru-chan..leaving your poor father all alone like that."

Takeshi thankfully didn't notice, or was too worried about the test. "Come on Naru-chan! Before Hibari-san bites us to death."

Naruko would have snorted at the ludicrous idea of some _boy_ beating her. But she held it back, it would be far too troublesome to get involved.

 **"** **Oh, you're a Nara now are you?"** Kurama snickered.

 _'_ _Oh shut up dattebane! I'm going to try Shika's logic. Watch, nothing is going to go wrong today! Nothing ever did for Shika…'_

(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)

 _'_ _Well screw my life….I just might be the next Kyuubi no Kitsune dattebane.'_ Naruko thought with her eye twitching.

 **"** **As if anyone could ever amount to moi."** Kurama smirked.

"It's alright Naruko…just stay calm…." Minato tried to console his daughter, but he himself wasn't much further from jumping across the room and showing the man _exactly_ why Iwagakure feared him.

"Hai Nezu-sensei I am paying attention to the lesson. Please don't stop on my account." Naruko smiled lowering her eyelids, giving off a slanted look…a dangerous look her father was so famous for.

Nezu-sensei seemed to gulp at the dangerous girl in front of him and straightened himself out. "Well you will do well to remember that." Then proceeded to continue on with the lesson.

"Very good Naru-chan…while you look like your mother and have her dangerous temper, you have my skill and brain." Minato praised with a smile.

 **"** **Stupid ningen she is** ** _my_** **Imouto. She has my blood, of course she isn't as stupid as the rest of these snot nose brats."** Kurama sniffed, showing his superiority.

"Well she is of the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan. Those two clans used to make anyone piss in fear at the mer mention of them." Minato said proudly.

 _'_ _I just really want for one day….for things to be normal….is that to much to ask dattebane?'_

(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)

"Naru-chan I got you a home tutor." Okaa-san said excitedly, jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

 _'_ _Scratch that, maybe it is too much to ask dattebane.'_ Naruko wanted to bang her head on the wall…several times…and very hard.

Kurama thought it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard and was currently rolling around laughing himself silly. Minato was sulking in a corner, thinking about if it was a boy then he would have yet _another_ death to plan out to keep his precious baby safe. Nana was just happy to have someone in the house.

"Caiossu." A voice that sounded strongly like a child voiced at the door.

Naruko whipped around and was shocked by what she saw….In front of her…..was…a baby version of her Nii-san.

Her eyes hardened remembering the pain… the heartbreak she went through when he left her. After he swore he would never leave her side and would always care for her. "Tell me baby…do you happen to have an older brother named Reborn?"

Surprise and something else flickered in those endless orbs. "No. I am Reborn."

Naruko's lips lifted into a snarl as her hair split into nine like tails. "If you will excuse me Okaa-san and _teme_ I will be in my room collecting myself dattebane." Naruko gave a sharp nod of her head and briskly walked out of the room.

She closed the door gently and sank to the floor feeling the tears flowing down her cheeks.

 **"** **HOW DARE THAT FILTHY NINGEN COME HERE AND UPSET MY IMOUTO! HE WILL PAY! WATCH YOU WORTHLESS MONKEY, I WONT STAY CAGED FOREVER! WHEN I GET RELEASED YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!"** Kurama raged in her head mulling over death threats and torture.

Her father oddly enough, was the calm one. Or so she thought until Naruko saw his eyes through her tears. They swirled like a storm instead of their normal clear blue, his features have hardened, killing intent was practically _pouring_ from him. The very fact that someone had the balls to hurt his little girl, shook him. It reverted him back to the cold, calculating rage that earned him the flee on sight. The Yondaime.

She heard the door open, but she didn't care. She thought it was her mother…at least until she turned around and saw Reborn standing there. "Get. Out."

"No. I am a Reborn a hitman sent by Nonno to make you Vongola Decima. My true line of work is assassination. You will be a mafia boss by the time I am done with you." Reborn said in a nonchalant tone with Leon transformed into a gun.

Naruko's face contorted into rage. "How dare you come back after all this time and make demands of me dattebane! Huh _Nii-san?_ Your going to train the person you swore to protect and love. When you fail at even the simplest of tasks dattebane. Pathetic." She spat.

Reborn's face did not move a centimeter, but his eyes showed a flicker of regret. "I am not here to discuss your problems. I am here to make you a mafia boss."

Naruko felt the stinging of tears again, but put on a cold and bitter smile. "Reborn, what is Nonno's number?"

Reborn thankfully didn't hesitate and gave her the number.

Oh she was going to bring _hell_ on them.

(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)(line)

Iemitsu was enjoying his day. He woke up feeling great, his daughter was going to be Decima, and he had a meeting with Nonno and the entire Vongola.

Iemitsu had just walked through the doors, fresh and prepared for the meeting. He had sat down and was just about to talk to the man when the phone had rang.

Nonno of course had answered it. "Hello?"

"Ah yes Jiji. If you could put me on speaker phone that would be wonderful." Naruko said in an overly sweet tone.

Nonno shivered in fear. He was a man that didn't fear a lot of things, but damn it all if his granddaughter wasn't scarier than hell. "Ah of course my dear."

"Thank you Jiji, many thanks." Nonno could almost see the deadly smile on her face and felt something within him whimper.

"You are on speakerphone Naruko. Everyone this is my surrogate granddaughter and the candidate for Vongola Decima. Give her your full attention." Nonno ordered.

"Nonno this is blasphemy! My daughter-" Iemitsu started but was shockingly interrupted.

"Can here you, you pitiful man. And I am not your daughter dattebane, you lost that chance the moment you left my mother when you left her three weeks after I was born." Naruko said coldly.

Iemitsu gapped in shock looking as if he had been struck. "My dear if you could tell us want you called for, so that I may continue on with my meeting?" Nonno kept his tone polite and calm.

"Of course, I fully renounce the title of Vongola Decima candidate." Naruko said almost sadistically cheerful.

Chaos ensued around the room. "SILENCE!" Nonno bellowed.

"You can't do that Naruko! You have no choice in the matter!" Iemitsu argued.

Naruko laughed so gleefully dark it sent the most hardened men in the room shivering in fear. "You dare? I am the Princess of Uzushiogakure! I am Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki! I am the blood of the Demon Kitsune! Rokudaime of Konoha and daughter of the Yondaime and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. You can not and will not tell me what to do dattebane. I am a shinobi, a ninja for the leaf village. If you dare force me, you know true hell. You have until next week to renounce your claim."

With those final ominous words, Naruko hung up.

There was a deadly silence. No one knew what to do except sit there in shock. All they could think about where the things they where just told

 _She has royal blood? The daughter of the Yondaime? Blood of the Demon Kitsune? Uzushiogakure? Rokudaime? Shinobi? Princess? Red Hot-Blooded Habanero?_

All they could do was sit there and fear for their lives at the dangerous turn fate had taken.


End file.
